Truth or Dare
by 88KeysOfSadism
Summary: The Team sits down for a game of Truth or Dare, but sometimes, lighthearted games can end badly... Robin/Zatanna, Miss M/Superboy, Aqualad/Rocket, sorta Kid Flash/Artemis... Flames will be used for s'mores!


**Hey! So yeah, I got bored one day and *POOF* this came out of it. Magic. Sorta. Not really.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Oh yeah, I don't own Young Justice. If I did, the series would still be running, and we'd have WAY more Nightwing XD**

* * *

_Why did I even do this in the first place?_

Dick had asked himself that at least five times during the last hour. And though the others might have been enjoying themselves, he certainly was not.

Batman had already informed the team that they were not going to be sent on any missions for the day. And instead of going on patrol with his mentor as he normally did, Robin had been pressured into spending the night with his teammates at the Cave.

And of course, Miss Martian wanted to have a real Earth sleepover. Including all the classic Earth sleepover games. And all of them were feminine.

So now, they were all sitting on the floor playing Truth or Dare. They'd been going around in a circle, starting with Miss Martian, going to Zatanna, then to Artemis (the last person Dick would have expected to accept this game willingly), then Kid Flash, then Rocket, then Aqualad, then Superboy, and lastly, himself.

So far, everything had been fine; pretty much everyone had picked dare, and the most embarrassing thing that had happened so far was Artemis had gone out into Happy Harbor and kissed three strangers. To be honest, it was really lame. And Robin was bored.

"So, I guess it's my turn, right?" asked Miss Martian hesitantly.

"That is correct," replied Aqualad. Dick was surprised he had agreed to play; he had always seemed too… mature to play something as juvenile as this.

"So what's it gonna be, Babe?" Kid Flash asked flirtatiously. "Truth or dare?"

Dick rolled his eyes; the whole team knew Conner and M'gann were a couple, but Wally couldn't help but flirt with her.

"Dare," M'gann replied, beaming.

"I got one," offered Rocket, grinning mischievously. The whole team turned to look at her. After a pause for dramatic effect, she said, "Morph into a female version of four male Justice League members."

A massive blush instantly crept up the Martian's cheeks, as Robin, Rocket, and Kid Flash cracked up.

"You called it, Babe!" cried KF.

M'gann stood up reluctantly, realizing Wally was right. The first person she chose was Batman.

"Scarred for life!" declared Dick, cackling, and he turned away.

A few moments later, she must have finished, because she declared it the next person's turn.

Confidently, Zatanna chose truth.

"Have you ever kissed someone you know you shouldn't have?" asked Artemis.

Zatanna blushed and locked eyes with Dick, who grinned back at her. He knew they were both remembering the same thing.

The rest of the team put the pieces together by the unbroken eye contact, and moved on without a direct answer.

"Artemis?" questioned Aqualad. Zatanna quickly looked away from Dick, smiling at the floor.

"Dare," Artemis replied. Dick knew she wouldn't take the chance with truth, knowing the demons of her past.

"Kiss me," shot out Wally.

"Punch him," muttered Dick.

"Gladly, Robin," Artemis said, and smacked Wally hard across the face.

Dick couldn't help but crack up as Wally sent him an evil glare. Rocket was laughing too, and the rest of the team was hard-pressed to suppress a snicker.

"Truth," muttered Wally, rubbing his stinging cheek.

"What's the most embarrassing thing you've done in public?" Rocket asked. Wally turned bright red, and Dick lost it again, already knowing the story.

"I'll know if you're lying, Kid Mouth, so just get it over with," Robin squeezed out between laughs.

Hurriedly, and under his breath, Wally muttered the story again. The entire team was laughing by the time he was finished, even Superboy and Aqualad. Wally was bright red, and shooting daggers at both Dick and Rocket.

"Why am I getting the look?" whined Robin. "I didn't call it!"

Wally didn't reply to that, and instead turned to Rocket.

"Your turn, Rocket," he muttered. "I'm going to get you…"

Rocket grinned, and muttered, "Truth."

"Who in here would you rather date, and why?" demanded Wally, nearly tripping over his words in his rush to get them out.

The laughter stopped and all attention turned to the only remaining girl. Rocket blinked a few times, then slowly came out with "Aqualad."

Aqualad looked surprised, and Dick couldn't help but shoot out an "Oooooo!" earning himself a glare from Rocket.

"And why would that be?" pushed Wally.

"Cuz he's not an immature fool," replied Rocket with a smirk.

"BURNED KID MOUTH!" shouted Robin, laughing. Wally sat there slack jawed, having no reply.

"Goes for you too, Rob."

Now it was Dick's turn to be stunned, and Wally took up the laughter.

"What about Superboy?" asked Aqualad quietly.

"He's already got himself a girl," muttered Rocket.

Rocket was blushing furiously, but Aqualad was smiling.

"Your turn Aqualad!" exclaimed Miss Martian.

"Truth," said Aqualad serenely. Robin and Kid Flash had shaped back up and were eagerly listening again.

"Who would you like to date most in the room, and why?" asked Artemis.

"I thought you couldn't ask the same question twice," grumbled Superboy.

"Whoa! It talks!" muttered Robin sarcastically, receiving a glare from the said clone.

"I do not mind," replied Aqualad. "I would chose Rocket."

Rocket blushed and looked towards the floor, while Zatanna instantly questioned why.

"Miss Martian is already in a relationship, and although a close friend, Zatanna is just that; a friend. Artemis is a little bit too rash for my interests, although she is a valued teammate and friend."

"And I'm not too rash?" asked Rocket softly.

Aqualad smiled gently at her. "No, you are not."

"Alright, enough with the mushy gushy stuff," said Robin suddenly. "What about you, Superboy?"

He rolled his eyes and muttered, "Dare."

"Kiss Miss M for a full minute without breaking apart," challenged Wally, grinning.

Robin rolled his eyes at the immaturity of his friend. Was everything always about romance with him?

Conner stood up to go to M'gann, and fulfilled the dare without complaint. Both sat back down a minute and a half later, red and smiling stupidly.

"Alright my turn," declared Robin. He'd already made up his mind. "Truth, but enough with the romance stuff guys. How about something different?"

"Okay…"

The team was silent for a moment before Rocket finally spoke up. "What's your worst memory?"

Dick froze.

_Why did I even do this in the first place?_

Wally looked horrified, while the rest of the team just sat there expectantly. Dick reminded himself that the speedster was the only one in the room who truly knew the horrors that attached themselves with that. Almost everyone else in the room was probably expecting the day he broke his arm or something.

"Robin?" asked Zatanna worriedly.

Memories he'd shut away for so long suddenly came rushing back. Suddenly he was in the big top again, peering down towards the ground where the outlines of two broken bodies were blurred by tears. Suddenly he was the brand-new apprentice to the Batman meeting the Joker for the first time, and feeling truly terrified for the first time since donning the mask and cape. Suddenly, he was under the Scarecrow's fear toxin, and everything he knew was being torn away from him.

Suddenly he was running, blindly leaving the room and exiting the Cave, hearing shouts from his confused teammates who were still sitting on the floor. Without guiding his feet, he suddenly found himself outside, the cold night air whipping at his hair and cape. Dick sprinted into the trees, just blindly running, as if he could leave his fears and memories behind.

Finally, he stopped, out of breath and shocked to find himself on the verge of tears.

_Come on, Grayson; pull yourself together._

After a few shaky breaths, Dick knew he wasn't going to win his internal battle. He backed himself against a tree and slowly slid towards the earth. His entire body was shaking, and he had to will himself not to cry.

Why now? Why after five years of coping with his parents' deaths was it coming back to haunt him? Why was he suddenly remembering everything he'd pushed behind him?

Dick sat there for what seemed like hours, trying to collect himself and shove the demons of his past to the back of his mind. Suddenly, a bright flash of yellow went streaking across his vision, a sharp contrast to the blackness he'd been surrounded by.

As soon as it was there, it was gone, and as soon as it had gone, it was back again.

"Rob?"

Robin looked up at Kid Flash, who looked genuinely concerned. He quickly did as he'd been trained to do and wiped all the emotions off of his face, becoming almost as stoic as the Dark Knight himself.

"You okay?" Wally hadn't missed the sudden change in emotion, but he didn't mention it.

"I'm fine," Dick replied tersely.

"Robin…"

"I'm fine!"

Wally flinched slightly at the sudden harshness of tone. Dick internally cursed himself; why was he flipping out at Wally? What had he done to him?

Suddenly, Dick laughed. "Gotcha, Kid Mouth."

Kid Flash grinned at the abrupt return of Robin.

"Always knew you were a good actor," Wally said, grinning.

Robin grinned back, hiding the emotion he'd felt mere moments before.

"The team's really worried about you," Wally said. "We should get back. Like, now. Before they all come looking for you."

Dick grinned, and nodded.

"You sure you're okay?" Kid Flash asked again.

"Totally, KF," Robin replied casually. "Definitely feeling the aster."

The speedster grinned at his best friend, then shouted, "RACE YOU TO THE CAVE!"

"NOT FAIR!" shouted Robin, but the speedster was already gone.

_Why did I even do this in the first place?_

* * *

**So, yeah! Any events I didn't go into detail for can be... fleshed out in another fanfiction if you guys want. I'm already thinking about one for the first time Robin meets the Joker... Let me know!**


End file.
